Wrench heads that are selectively engaged with a handle to drive a fastener are also known. For example, a typical ratchet wrench set will usually include one or more ratcheting handles and a plurality of socket wrench heads, with each head corresponding to a different size of fastener. This type of ratchet wrench may be inconvenient to use because of the requirement that each size of fastener be driven with a corresponding socket wrench head. This requirement generally necessitates that the plurality of socket wrench heads be available, and that work be stopped to replace the socket wrench heads on the handle to drive fasteners of different sizes.